Weihnachtsball
by schmetterfalter
Summary: OneShot. Hermione geht -allein- auf einen Weihnachtsball und lernt den Cousin ihrer Freundin kennen. Spielt so in der Zeit vom 18./19 Jahrhundert.


Weihnachtsball

ACHTUNG!!! Extreme OOC und Kitsch-Warnung... (was soll man erwarten zu Weihnachten mit kitschiger Musik und Schnee? Achja und meinen kranken Ideen)

Also, ich hab das gestern am 25. Dezember 2008 geschrieben, dabei dem Schneefall zugeschaut(der erste der in diesem Jahr liegen bleibt :D) und Weihnachtslieder gehört also wundert euch nicht wenn es ein bisschen kitschig ist... Außerdem hab ich gerade vorher Stolz und Vorurteil geschaut, also erklärt das auch einiges... Oh und Kekse hab ich beim Schreiben auch gegessen (die Brösel krieg ich nie mehr aus der Tastatur raus...). Ich hab den Oneshot nicht wirklich geplant, sondern plötzlich war da die fixe Idee in meinem Kopf, zu schreiben. Meine Cousine, die sonst meine Texte auf Fehler überprüft hab ich nicht erreichen können also entschuldigt eventuelle Rechtschreib- Grammatik-, Satzzeichen- oder Logikfehler...

Wegen diversen Zwischenfällen (neuer Laptop, Ferienhaus, dortiges Internet-Passwort vergessen...) lad ich sie erst heute hoch.

Hermione stand zögernd im Eingang zum Ballsaal und strich ihr hellblaues Kleid glatt. Dann betrat sie den Saal und sah sich nach Mister Weasley um, doch konnte ihn nirgends erblicken. Ein Diener trat auf sie zu und sprach sie an.

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss, sind Sie Miss Hermione Granger?", fragte er sie mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ja, was wollen Sie denn?"

„Mister Weasley schickt mich mit der Botschaft, er sei krank und könne leider nicht zum Ball kommen."

„Vielen Dank für die Nachricht." Der Diener verbeugte sich und ging wieder davon.

Na toll, nicht nur, dass ihr Fast-Verlobter es nicht für nötig erachtete, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, nein, er dachte sich eine fadenscheinige Ausrede aus um sich hinter ihrem Rücken mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu treffen. Sie waren zwar noch nicht offiziell verlobt, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sie schon vor ihrer Geburt an den Sohn seines besten Freundes versprochen hatte. Manchmal hasste sie ihren Vater dafür. Theoretisch könnte sie sich zwar dagegen wehren, aber sie fürchtete die Reaktion ihres Vaters. Außerdem hatte nie irgendein anderer Mann Interesse an ihr gezeigt und bevor sie als alte Jungfer endete, heiratete sie lieber Mister Weasley.

Langsam sah sie sich um, ihre Eltern waren nicht mit zu dem Ball gekommen, da sie der Meinung waren, Mister Weasley sei Begleitung genug. Da er nun aber auch nicht hier war, sah sie sich nach Bekannten um und entdeckte nach kurzer Zeit ihre Freundin Luna.

Schnell ging sie auf sie zu und begrüßte sie.

Wie immer wurde Luna von ihren Eltern begleitet, da sie noch nicht verlobt war. Hermione seufzte, Luna hatte es wirklich gut, ihre Eltern waren reich genug, dass sie nicht auf eine einflussreiche Heirat angewiesen waren, also hatte Luna die volle Entscheidungsfreiheit bei der Wahl ihres Ehemannes.

Sie liefen durch den Saal und sahen den Leuten beim Tanzen zu, als ein blonder Mann vor ihnen stehen blieb und sich verbeugte.

Höflich knicksten sie ebenfalls und warteten darauf, was der Mann zu sagen hatte.

Hermione erwartete, dass er Luna zum Tanz auffordern würde, da diese heute besonders hübsch war.

Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie aufgesteckt und das hellrote Kleid, das sie trug stand ihr ausgezeichnet.

Luna kannte den Fremden anscheinend schon, denn sie stellte die zwei vor.

„Mister Malfoy, das ist Miss Hermione Granger, Hermione, das ist Mister Malfoy, ein Cousin dritten Grades"

Seit wann hatte Luna denn einen Cousin? Naja, anscheinend schon länger, denn Mister Malfoy war sicher schon über 20.

Sie knickste wieder und Mister Malfoy fragte Luna nach ihrem Befinden und dem ihres kleinen Bruders.

Hässlich war er ja nicht, stellte Hermione fest und musterte ihn unauffällig, während sie sich über Verwandschaften unterhielten.

„Draco, was führt dich hierher? Wolltest du über Weihnachten nicht bei deiner Familie sein?", fragte Luna schließlich.

Familie? War ja klar, dass er schon verheiratet war...

„Eigentlich schon, aber meine Eltern und meine Schwester sind verreist und die Reise ist zu lang für meine Ferien. Ich wollte Weihnachten aber auch nicht mit den Kollegen oder alleine feiern, also besuche ich eben meine Lieblingscousine."

Also waren mit Familie nur die Eltern und die Schwester gemeint. Sie hasste diese Unklarheit bei dem Wort „Familie".

„Also ist Isabella nicht hier? Schade, ich hätte sie gerne wiedergesehen... Richte ihr schöne Grüße aus."

„Das werde ich machen, sie lässt dir übrigens auch liebe Grüße überbringen und fragt, wann sie dich wiedersehen wird."

„Ich hatte vor, sie im Frühling zu besuchen..."

In diesem Moment, trat ein schwarzhaariger Mann auf sie zu, diesmal wirklich um Luna zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Als sie mit ihm auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden war, richtete Mister Malfoy das Wort an sie.

„Tanzen Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Sehr gerne, allerdings hatte ich heute noch nicht die Ehre aufgefordert zu werden."

„Dürfte ich Sie dann zu diesem Tanz bitten?"

Sie willigte ein und begleitete Mister Malfoy zur Tanzfläche.

Während des Tanzens musste Hermione sich ziemlich auf die Schritte konzentrieren, da sie die letzten Bälle mit Mister Weasley verbracht hatte und er sie nie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte.

„Ich hoffe ich bin Ihnen nicht unsympathisch.", fing Mister Malfoy eine Konversation an.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich habe nur länger nicht getanzt und muss mir die Schritte erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Entschuldigen Sie"

Hoffentlich fand er sie nicht unhöflich.

„Kein Problem, ich bin auch kein exzellenter Tänzer und nicht allzu sehr an Tanzschritte gewöhnt. Ich finde übrigens nicht, dass Ihre Schritte ungeübt wirken, im Gegenteil."

„Viel Dank, es ist mir auch ein Vergnügen wieder einmal zu tanzen."

„Ward Ihr krank? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eine bezaubernde junge Dame bei Bällen nicht zum Tanz aufgefordert wird"

Hermione spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Zuerst ein Kompliment für ihre Tanzkünste und jetzt eines für ihr Aussehen und dann auch noch so direkt.

„Ich war nicht krank, danke der Nachfrage. Meine Begleitung bei den letzten Bällen tanzt nur nicht sehr gern."

„Wieso geht er dann auf Bälle? Oder die bessere Frage: Wieso gehen Sie mit IHM zu Bällen, wenn Sie doch wissen, dass er sie nicht auffordern wird?"

„Mein Vater wünscht eine Verbindung."

Wieso erzählte sie ihm das alles? Sie hatte ihn doch erst vor wenigen Minuten kennen gelernt.

„In der heutigen Zeit kann sich ein Mädchen seinen Ehemann auch selber aussuchen. Und ich denke Ihr wisst auch, dass sich ein Mädchen nicht mehr den Heiratswünschen des Vaters beugen muss."

Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie zu einer Antwort bewegte, vielleicht seine freundliche Art.

„Ja, doch möchte ich meine Familie nicht verärgern"

„Verständlich, wer bricht schon gerne mit seiner Familie? Doch manchmal reicht es auch schon, seine Wünsche nur zu äußern um zu bemerken, dass die Eltern eigentlich die gleichen Wünsche haben."

Wieso machte er ihr Hoffnung? Sie hatte sich doch längst damit abgefunden, Mister Weasley zu heiraten. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, sie musste erst darüber nachdenken.

Noch während sie sich eine Antwort überlegte, endete der Tanz und Mister Malfoy führte sie in den Speisesaal, wo sie sich an den langen Tisch setzten um etwas zu trinken und vielleicht auch zu essen.

Ihr fiel auf, dass einige Mädchen immer wieder Blicke auf Mister Malfoy warfen und kicherten. Sie betrachtete ihren Tischnachbarn und stellte fest, dass er wirklich gut aussehend war und anscheinend war er auch wohlhabend, wenn er es schaffte, so viele Mädchen in Aufregung zu versetzen.

Kurze Zeit später setzte Luna sich neben sie und stellte ihnen den schwarzhaarigen Mann von vorhin vor.

„Draco, Hermione, das ist Mister Zabini, Mister Zabini, das sind mein Cousin Mister Malfoy und meine Freundin Miss Granger."

„Mister Zabini? Sind Sie Offizier Zabini aus dem dritten Regiment?"

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich bin Rechtsanwalt, Sie wurden vor Gericht einmal als Zeuge aufgerufen."

Diese Bemerkung folgte eine Debatte über den damaligen Fall, die weder Luna noch Hermione verstand, da sie beide keinen einzigen der Betroffenen kannten.

Luna nutzte die Gelegenheit und flüsterte Hermione etwas zu

„Und? Wie findest du meinen Cousin so? Ich hoffe doch er hat sich anständig benommen"

„Er ist nett, allerdings weiß ich nicht was er bezweckt"

„Wie meinst du dass denn jetzt"

„Er macht mir Hoffnung Mister Weasley doch nicht heiraten zu müssen und schmeichelt mir, obwohl er weiß, dass ich quasi verlobt bin"

Luna sah sie erstaunt an

„Also, ich denke er will einfach nur nett sein.", meinte sie nach einem Zögern.

„Aber genug von mir, wie ist denn dieser Mister Zabini?"

Als Lunas Augen einen träumerischen Glanz annahmen, wusste Hermione schon, dass ihre Freundin anscheinend verliebt war.

Sie kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu zu schwärmen, da die Männer ihre Unterhaltung anscheinend beendet hatten und sich nun wieder ihnen zuwandten.

Den Rest des Abends redeten sie über alles, was ihnen einfiel und Hermione bemerkte immer öfter die giftigen Blicke die ihnen andere Mädchen zuwarfen. Anscheinend hatten sie die begehrtesten Männer des Abends dazu gebracht, nicht mehr zu tanzen und das wurde ihnen übel genommen.

Als Hermione schon ziemlich müde war (der Ball ging bis in die Morgenstunden) und Mister Malfoy das bemerkte, bot er ihr an, sie in seiner Kutsche nach Hause zu fahren.

Da sie keine Lust hatte zu dieser Zeit noch zu Fuß nach Hause zu laufen willigte sie ein. Jedenfalls redete sie sich ein, dass dies der einzige Grund war. Innerlich wusste sie aber, dass sie die Gesellschaft Mister Malfoys genoss und sie sich freute, dass er so aufmerksam ihr gegenüber war, sie mochte ihn und das nicht wenig.

In der Kutsche war er ungewöhnlich still und erst als sie vor dem Granger-Anwesen hielten, sprach er sie wieder an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, was ich hier tue, aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Ruhe finden werde, wenn ich es sein lasse."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Obwohl ich Sie erst heute Abend kennengelernt habe, haben Sie mich bezaubert und obwohl meine Cousine mir nur gutes über Sie erzählt hat, wurden meine Erwartungen um ein Tausendfaches übertroffen. Ich... Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob sie mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden."

Er sah sie unsicher und nervös an. Ja, sie und niemand anderen...

Schlagt mich nicht! Eigentlich mag ich offene Enden auch nicht so besonders, aber bei dem hier hab ich einfach nicht gewusst was noch zu schreiben wäre. Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt eine Antwort geschrieben hätte, wäre erstens eurer Fantasie nichts mehr geblieben und zweitens wär das ganze dann irgendwie flach gewesen (wenn irgendwer weiß was ich mein dann sagt mir das bitte, damit ich merke, dass ich nicht komplett verrückt bin sondern nur halb). Soo zum ende noch: war mein erster oneshot und würd mich freuen wenn irgendwer reviewt bin aber auch froh wenn es überhaupt irgendwer liest... betteln möcht ich auch nicht also bleibt die entscheidung ganz euch überlassen (als ob ich euch übers internet zu irgendetwas zwingen könnte... :D)

also dann lg und frohe weihnachten


End file.
